1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to portable personal entertainment devices, and more particularly to a portable radio with compact disk player with a computer-like interface, having novel benefits and advantages.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Hale, U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,801 describes an audio device for automotive use in which radio transmissions can be received and directly recorded on magnetic tapes, cassettes or discs. The device includes an in-dash combination AM-FM radio receiver and tape or cassette deck, which is specially adapted to permit, direct recording of radio transmissions on blank tape cartridges or cassettes.
Weitz et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,807 describes a method and apparatus for addressable digital representations of high-fidelity sound recordings in a non-mapped digital storage device, such as a CD music ROM, using conventional PCM (pulse code modulated) equipment, but in a more condensed and efficiently sampled ADM (adaptive delta modulated) format thereby providing high-density addressable storage of several thousand recordings in a single music ROM jukebox as well as high-speed information transfers. The invention enables communication and control links between conventional digital audio processor and conventional microcomputers. Timing data in embedded in the ADM formatted and blocked data file. The microcomputer is utilized for editing ADM data, inserting catalog data, and transferring the data file to a standard PCM file writer suitable for making non-mapped CD music ROMs containing addressable ADM data files on conventional equipment utilized in the industry. Encoding is performed by Dolby delta-link ADM encoding to achieve time-domain condensation of information content and analog signals representing the sound recording reduction techniques. CD music ROMs produced thereby are utilized in high-speed reproduction systems or for addressable computer access in high-volume archival storage systems.
Gantt, U.S. Pat. No. 5,633,837 describes an automobile recorder allowing a user to continuously record the contents of radio programs onto a solid state memory and then transfer selected portions to a cassette tape or recorded compact disk. The auto recorder prevents unnecessary wear on the tape mechanism and tape by requiring use of these only when the tape transfer made out tape is being played back. A second optional AM/FM tuner allows the user to listen to one program while recording another program onto the solid state memory.
Okada, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,568,453 and 5,448,534 both describe a radio system having a detector for detecting a required radio program, and supplying an instruction signal when the program is detected. In accordance with the instruction signal, a recording unit begins to record the program.
Masaaru, U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,568 describes a combined system for commonly controlling a compact disk changer player and a radio receiver having a plurality of memory/call switches for selectively operating the compact disk changer player and the radio receiver under the control of a microcomputer; and a radio/compact disk changeover switch, for selectively playing back a user's desired disk and track. In the control method of the combined system for commonly controlling the compact disk changer player and the radio receiver, the first and second inputs of the memory/call switches coincide with a ten's place number corresponding to a track number receptively and a radio frequency changeover data is generated to operate the radio receiver when the radio/compact disk changeover switch is switched to the radio receiver, while a disk number changeover data are generated to operate the compact disk changer player when the radio/compact disk changeover switch is switched to the compact disk.
Yifrach, U.S. Pat. No. 5,126,982 describes a buffer system for radio receivers includes a cyclic storage device connectable to a demodulator circuit for continuously storing the audio signals last outputted thereby only over a predetermined time interval, enabling the listener to jump-back to hear a preceding portion of the radio broadcasts. In one described embodiment, the listener normally hears the broadcasts in a real-time manner but may depress a button to hear the broadcasts in delayed-time manner via the cyclic storage device. In a second described embodiment, the listener normally hears the broadcasts in a real-time manner, and may depress a button to freeze a part of the broadcast in another storage device, and may later depress another button to play back the portion frozen.
Kato et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,065 describes a function setting method for an audio system which is capable of changing a function of the audio system which is capable of changing a function of the audio system without alteration of the hardware of a system controller and is superior in general use. The method comprises the steps of preparing, as the system controller for controlling functions incorporated in the audio system in a concentrated manner, a microcomputer which has an analog/digital conversation input port and has built therein control programs for all of a plurality of functions which can be incorporated in the audio system, and applying a selected one of a plurality of analog voltages which individually represents possible combinations of the functions including the individual functions to the analog/digital conversation input port of the microcomputer to cause the microcomputer to be prepared for one or ones of the functions represented by the analog voltage.
The prior art teaches the use of devices for storing and playback of digitally processed information. However, the prior art does not teach that a combination radio and compact disk entertainment device may be controlled with a screen displayed menu program for playing, storing, editing, archiving and retrieving audio and video information. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.